Onyxia (tactics)
| health = 4,800,000 (10-man) 24,000,000 (25-man) | money = }} Onyxia is a level ?? boss black dragon in Onyxia's Lair. Differences from level 60 Onyxia no longer drops threat and is no longer immune to fire effects and abilities. Deep Breath's cast time has been increased. Onyxian Lair Guards now spawn in phase 2. Melee can no longer hit Onyxia in Phase 2. Onyxia's 10-man abilities Onyxia has approximately 4,800,000 HP. Phase One Onyxia melees for about 12-15,000 on plate. Onyxia is tauntable. * * * * Phase Two Onyxia takes off at 65% and has no threat table. She can be melee'd underneath her hitbox from the ground. * * * Spawn Onyxian Whelps - At the beginning of phase two and about every 90 seconds after Onyxia will spawn 40 Onyxian whelps with 60,000 HP who melee for 500 or so on plate. 20 will come from each side of the whelp cave. * Spawn Onyxian Lair Guard - Every 30 seconds or so in phase 2 Onyxia will spawn an Onyxian Lair Guard with 190,000 HP. This will cast Ignite Weapon which adds 25,000 fire damage to its melee attacks and gives them a 5 yard AoE, and Blast Nova which does 25,000 fire damage to targets within 10 yards. Phase Three Onyxia lands at 40% HP. She retains all her phase one abilities and gains some additional abilities. * * * Spawn Onyxian Whelps - Small numbers of Whelps will continue to spawn in phase 3. Strategy This is (still) a very simple encounter. Phase one simply involves pointing Onyxia at the back wall, healing the tank and DPS-ing her to 65%. Melee DPS need to avoid her tail. Phase two you will want to gather up and AoE down the first wave of whelps (who can do considerable tank damage with all 40 attacking the same target). Onyxia's fireball damage is fairly negligible. DPS can then commence on Onyxia herself who moves randomly around the room. Whenever Onyxia spawns a Lair Guard it is advisable to have ranged DPS kill it immediately. It has very little HP but some fairly dangerous abilities that can kill melee DPS if they are not careful. When Onyxia emotes for Deep Breath, move away from the front of her to ensure that you are not hit. Often, simply running for the sides of the room will save you. You may get another wave of whelps in which case gather and AoE as before, when Onyxia hits 40% she will land for good. She will cast Bellowing Roar immediately upon landing. Finish off whatever adds remain while the tank positions Onyxia (who has wiped threat from phase 1, it's advisable to have a fear ward or a fear break on the tank initially). Phase 3 is little different from phase one aside from fears, some raid damage from eruption and occasional whelp spawns which are not too dangerous. She does nothing else special and will die upon reaching 0% HP. Loot Related achievements * * * * * * * * Patches and hotfixes : References External links Category:Bosses Category:Dragons Category:Black Dragonflight Category:Onyxia's Lair mobs